Saiyajin No Ouji
by Nevalainen
Summary: Pequeñísimo relato situado en el nacimiento de Trunks y la opinión que tiene su padre ante él, esta acaramelado y si, me Salí del carácter común de vegeta pero creo que así debió ser. [VxB]


_**Saiyajin No Ouji**_

* * *

Tres, cuatro, cinco, quizás hasta siete horas estando en una sala repleta de humanos, sujeto del brazo por la odiosa madre de SU mujer; por fuera se mostraba como siempre, frio e insensible, como si el acontecimiento que estaba pasando a unos metros de ahí no le importara en lo mas mínimo pero por dentro se moría de nervios. No podía mostrarse inquieto ante sus recientemente adquiridos suegros para no perder su reputación de todopoderoso e insensible príncipe Saiyajin sin corazón que era. 

Pero aceptémoslo, el sabia muy bien que sólo eran apariencias y realmente estuvo a punto de soltarse del agarre de su suegra para dar vueltas por toda la habitación y tal vez crear un cráter en el suelo sólo por los nervios que lo comían por dentro y es que los gritos que daba Bulma al otro lado del pabellón lo tenían histérico, no porque le gritara obscenidades, promesas de matarlo o despellejarlo vivo en aceite hirviendo, sino por el simple hecho de que a cada contracción que la mujer tenia su ki disminuía drásticamente y volvía a ascender después de unos minutos al igual que la energía de su hijo dando claras señales de que aun no nacía.

Sonrió divertido y se relajo un poco ante el ultimo gran discurso gritado que Bulma dio en su idioma natal y que de seguro todos en el hospital no entenderían jamás. Desde el día en que supo que iba a ser madre Bulma no lo había dejado entrenar en paz hasta que accedió a darle información sobre las costumbres y lengua Saiyajin, aprendiendo todo de una forma tan rápida que hasta el mismo se sorprendió al escucharla hablar fluidamente y sin ningún error en su lengua, lo cual jamás se imagino que la volvería a escuchar de otros labios. Y es que Bulma le había dado de lleno en su orgullo como Saiyajin al decile que si le enseñaba sus costumbres y su lengua, ella podría enseñárselas mejor a su hijo para que fuera un digno heredero Saiyajin, sin embargo más tarde se dio cuenta que el verdadero interés residía en que la mujer tenia escrito cada una de las palabras o frases que él le dijo y que prometió jamás traducírselas. Ahora eso ya era del pasado, ella en menos de una semana tradujo cada insulto y cada manifiesto de sus sentimientos hacia ella; ahí supo que la memoria de su mujer era tan o de mayor tamaño que su inteligencia.

En esos días, Bulma se comportaba tan cariñosa y atenta con él que le extraño su comportamiento y en una de sus interminables sesiones nocturnas, le insistió tanto sobre el tema que ella con una voz tremendamente sensual le susurro en el oído y hablando en su idioma le confesó que también lo amaba y que quería pasar el resto de sus días junto a él, cosa que lo descoloco de sobre manera y pudo recién hilar toda las incógnitas: ella había ocupado una frase que él mismo le había dicho después de que le informo sobre su embarazo. Negar sobre sus sentimientos ya parecía imposible ya que hasta sus actos lo delataban al entrar cada noche en la habitación de la chica, lo único que realmente lamentaba sobre el asunto es que ahora no podría insultar a su mujer sin que esta se diera por aludida y le devolviera el insulto.

Tan sumergido estaba en sus recuerdos que ni cuenta se dio cuando su suegrita lo libero del brazo y gritando de la felicidad se lanzó en brazos de su marido quien dejando de pasearse por toda la sala ahora reía y la abrazaba de regreso ante la noticia que una joven enfermera les había traído, la misma que ahora lo conducía solo a él hacia la habitación en donde se encontraba Bulma, pero cuando la vio, todos sus pensamientos se desvanecieron y dejaron en blanco su mente.

Su mujer se encontraba acostada en una cama al centro de la habitación con el rostro desecho por el cansancio y el esfuerzo pero con una tierna sonrisa en los labios mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en un bulto que tenia en brazos. El sonido de la puerta lo saco de su embobamiento y se giro para ver que la enfermera ya se había retirado, dejándolo a él solo con su mujer e hijo. Aprovecho el momento que le otorgaban y cerro con seguro la puerta antes de situarse a un lado de la joven madre.

Bulma por su parte no caía en la dicha que se encontraba, parado a un costado de la cama se encontraba el hombre que amaba y entre sus brazos descansaba el fruto del amor que se tenían ambos, giro su rostro para ver a su amado y no pudo evitar perderse en la profundidad de estos, sabia que era afortunada al tenerlo a su lado y saber leer lo que cada mirada suya significaba.

Sonrió divertida al ver como Vegeta le echaba una discreta mirada a la puerta antes de acercarse para besarla fugazmente en los labios y correr despacio la manta que cubría a su primogénito- y que tan fuerte es nuestro hijo?- vegeta sonrió antes la inesperada pregunta de su mujer y, tomando delicadamente a su hijo de los brazos de su madre lo alzo a la altura de su rostro mientras lo miraba detenidamente- no esta anda mal para ser un híbrido descendiente de una bruja chillona como tu, realmente mis genes ganaron sobre los tuyos querida.

Bulma no sabia si gritarle algún insulto elaborado o pedir a gritos una cámara, vegeta la ofendió, de eso no cabía duda pero estaba sosteniendo en brazos a su hijo! Cuantas veces se repitió mentalmente que él nunca aceptaría tomar a su hijo en brazos y ahí estaba, mirando de una forma demasiado blanda para ser su príncipe amargado de siempre. Este por su parte se extraño por no recibir un regaño por parte de su mujer y desvió la vista de su primogénito para observarla, se sonrojo levemente al verse observado tan atentamente por ella y por mas que intento desviar nuevamente la vista el bochorno del minuto no desapareció.

Tocaron la puerta y vegeta tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos no se fijo que al abrirla continuaba con su hijo en brazos- joven vegeta!! Oh por dios! Que mono te vez con tu hijo en brazos!! Y miren a este pequeño!! No es acaso el bebe mas lindo del mundo!? – rojo a mas no poder al verse con su hijo no dudo ni un segundo el cederle a la escandalosa mujer su descendiente mientras ella y su esposo seguían alabando la hermosura de su hijo y se olvidaban de él. Se acerco nuevamente a la cama en donde estaba su mujer y esta le tomo las manos- gracias… muchas gracias Vegeta- vegeta se olvido de su sonrojo y miro extrañado a la chica, perdiéndose en los azules ojos de esta para y entendiendo los sentimientos que ahora se galopaban en los pechos de ambos le susurro en su idioma natal- gracias a ti mujer escandalosa por darme una familia y a un guerrero tan poderoso como heredero- Bulma quedo impresionada ante sus palabras y unas lagrimas de felicidad intentaron escapar por sus ojos, pero recurrió a toda la fuerza posible para no dejarlas salir, estaba feliz, cada vez que tenia un momento con su hombre a solas o hablaban en el idioma de él eran momentos felices para ella porque sabia que eran sólo de ellos dos y de nadie más, aunque discutieran ese hombre que tenia enfrente era capaz de entregarle todo lo que ella necesitaba, se sentía protegida cada vez que se encontraba en sus brazos y por sobre todo se sabia amada, cosa que jamás creyó posible cuando fue conciente de sus sentimientos hacia el guerrero frió y asesino que vivía en su casa.

- Disculpe que los interrumpa pero ¿ya tienen algún nombre pensado para su bebe?- antes de que Vegeta pudiese siquiera asimilar la pregunta y quitar la vista de su mujer esta ya tomó la palabra- su nombre es Trunks… Trunks Ouji Brief – la enfermera anoto el nombre en la bitácora que llevaba en la mano y después de rectificar que estuviera bien escrito se retiro tan silenciosamente como entro. – ¿Porque le pusiste Ouji? – vegeta miro extrañado a su mujer, sin siquiera intentar disimular su asombro. – es tu hijo, tienes que reconocerlo como tal, además que querías ¿Qué le pusiera de nombre Trunks Vegeta Brief? Porque realmente suena como Jr, y no quiero a ningún Jr, en nuestra familia. – aunque intento tragarse su sonrisa, el príncipe no pudo evitar dirigir la mirada a su suegra quien seguía dándole mimos al bebe dormido. Se sentía completo y lleno, aunque sabia que ahora que tenia una familia entrenaría mucho más para poder vencer a los androides y protegerlos del peligro pero para ello quedaba todavía un año, tiempo que pensaba aprovechar al máximo en la privacidad de su hogar con Su mujer y Su hijo, no al extremo de el comportamiento de los padres humanos ni de Kakaroto, pero seria padre a su manera, quizás, expresaría algún sentimiento al frente de sus suegros total, ellos eran unos viejos y todo el mundo creía que estaban locos.

Sonriendo picadamente aprovecho un minuto en el que Bulma miraba a sus padres para robarle un apasionado beso en los labios, dejando sonrojada a la chica ante la demostración de afecto y las risas discretas de sus padres quienes entendiendo el mensaje que Vegeta les mandaba visualmente dejaron a su nieto en la cuna para salir de la habitación no sin antes despedirse de la joven pareja.

– Y eso?

– Que? No te gusto? Si quieres no lo hago nunca más, no creí que te molestara total, son los chiflados de tus padres- Bulma se rió de buena gana para después besarlo en los labios.

- Deberías hacerlo con más frecuencia, total: quien creerá que el todopoderoso príncipe Saiyajin tiene un hijo con una terrícola y que para colmo la besa en público.

Desde la puerta de la habitación, el Dr Brief guardaba una cámara fotográfica para después guardarla en uno de sus bolsillos y cerrar la puerta, la sonrisa que tenia en su rostro era imposible de ocultar y suspiro tranquilo al saber que todo termino al fin: su hija estaba con la persona que amaba y su nieto nació fuerte y sano. Miro a su mujer y esta le sonrió de vuelta con la misma felicidad.

-Querida, que te parece si para festejar el nacimiento de Trunks nos vamos de viaje a descansar? – su mujer salto de alegría y tomándolo del brazo se encaminaron hacia la salida del hospital, conversando de los miles de lugares que podrían visitar para dejarle la casa sola a la nueva familia que se había formado.

* * *


End file.
